Summer Vacation
by Gareli
Summary: My first story. The story takes place in an AU, where the Balamb Garden is a high school and Squall is about to take a school-sponsored summer vacation. Yaoi. Went up from PG-13 to a R-rating... ;)
1. Roommates

"Attention, everyone," a matronly voice spoke; somehow making the voice audible above 50-something people's conversations.  A near-silence falls across the audience.  A young boy continues to whisper to the cowboy sitting to right of him as if he hadn't heard a plea for silence.  

"Zell, please…" the matronly woman softly warned with a small smile on her flawless pale face.

The talkative boy suddenly clamped his mouth shut after apologizing to the speaker.  "Sorry, Ms. Kramer."

"As all of you know, we are here to go over the details of our upcoming Esthar trip which I'm sure we're terribly excited about…" Edea droned on.

Squall jolted from his daydream stupor after receiving a shape poke in his ribs.  "Huh?" he murmured with a spark of annoyance at his attacker.

"Pay attention!  Ms. Kramer's about to tell us about the security issues at the Fishermans Horizon Train Station." Squall's attacker furiously whispered.

"Quistis?  Oh…whatever." Squall whispered back in a perfectly monotonous tone.

Edea launched into a lecture of how strict security is at the train station.

After hearing a few minutes of the detailed speech, Squall shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  

_Damn, this stupid chair…  So bored.  Eh?  "Be careful of what you pack into your suitcases…"_

"I guess you can't bring your whip.  Whatever will you do with Rinoa for fun now?" Squall dryly whispered to no one in particular.  

Quistis, however, has been a friend of Squall since junior high, so she is well accustomed to her friend's personality.  Perhaps too well.  It is perfectly understandable why Quistis's face burned a deep scarlet color at this moment.  

She took a deep breath and then her small rosy lips curved into a nasty smirk.

"Well, Squally, I do have a something that is battery-powered and a lot of fun."

A slightly amused smile appeared on Squall's normally emotionless face.

A gloved hand flew to Quistis' mouth as she tried to suppress her soft laughter.  Squall smirked and bowed his head; his soft brown hair fell into his eyes.  He brought his hand and brushed the offending hair away from his stormy-gray eyes.  

Someone cleared her throat.  Squall and Quistis's heads snapped up to attention.  Edea Kramer was standing by Squall's side and holding a stack of papers.  She gave two papers to Squall and motioned to him to pass it along.  

"If you'll see, the papers I handed out are for roommate selections.  Please take notice of the second page; it is a list of names.  Now, if you'll notice, the yellow papers have three numbered lines.  Please write the names of your preferred roommate.  The number one being the most preferred, two the next preferred, and so forth."

A hand shot up in the air.  Squall glanced sideways and he saw the hand belonged to Seifer Almasy.  

"No, the roommates may not be co-ed."

Seifer's hand went down.  He cursed silently.

Squall frowned slightly as he held the yellow paper away from him like it was a Blood Soul.

A roommate?  I wonder if I can… 

"And no, you may not ask for a single room.  There is an even number of people on this trip.  So everyone should be able to find someone to room with," answering Squall's question.

_Dammit… Ah well, I'll put down 'Anyone.'_

Quistis glanced over at her neighbor's papers and then made an tsk-ing noise.

"Don't start, Quistis." Squall warned.

Meanwhile, Zell ran his nervous fingers through his heavily gelled hair; making his already sky-high bangs even taller.  

_Number one…Squall Leonhart.  I wonder if he already picked someone for number one?  Nah…_

A violet-eyed boy in a cowboy outfit sneaked a peek at the short blonde's papers.  The violet-eyed boy clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Good choice, Zell," the cowboy said with a lecherous smirk.

"Irvine!!!  Hyne, doesn't you ever think of anything but sex?  Perv!"

"Squall's so hot.  I wish he and I were together." Zell lamented, a sorrowful expression is seen on his tattooed face.  

"Maybe you can do something when you two are in your hotel room…Heh…Ow!"

The violet-eyed cowboy rubbed the back of his head.

"What about you?  Who did you pick?"

Before the caramel haired cowboy could answer, Zell ripped the yellow paper out of his hands and glanced at it.  His head snapped up so fast a crack is heard.

"Seifer Almasy?!"

"Why not?  I betcha I could take him to bed in no time."

Zell stared at the cowboy in disbelief.  He shook his head and shrugged.  

"Okay…how should I do your eulogy?  Funny or really sad?"

Edea Kramer scanned the audience for any person who needed some more time.  Everyone is finished and waiting for her.  She nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, please leave the yellow paper on your chair before you leave for me to collect.  Also, I would like to remind all of you to meet here on the 23rd sometime before 4:45 in the morning.  See you later."

Squall and Quistis got up from their chairs and stretched.

"Hey, Squall, you wanna grab a bite or two with me?

"Yeah," came the noncommittal reply.

The stormy gray eyes of Squall squinted as he glanced at the departing form of Zell.

What if I'm paired up with Zell?  Nah, many of his friends are here, I'm sure he'll want to room with one of them.

The brunette dismissed the thought and walked out of the auditorium with his best friend.

Well.  What do you think?  Review if you like.  Don't hold back.  I could use a few pointers on my writing.


	2. A coincidence

Well, gee.  I'm surprised to see a review or two in such short time.  I'm oddly motivated now.  

I'll try to put in Selphie and Rinoa.  Romance will be tad difficult for me, because I'm not a romantic.  But I'll try.  

The characters belong to Squaresoft, blah blah blah.  Read on.  Again, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Squall giggled softly as Zell's hand reached to touch his handsome pale face.  A small moan escapes Squall's pink lips after feeling the blonde's gentle hand on his cheek.  His skin shivered at the touch.   

"Oh, Squall…  I want to kiss you so bad."

"…Okay…  I've never kissed someone before."

"Don't worry.  I'll be gentle."

Squall closed his eyes as Zell's tattooed head leaned in slowly, his lips reaching closer and closer…

"Squall?  Squall!"

"Huh?"

The brunette shook his head, clearing it of any haziness.  He quickly moved his legs around on the bench so his arousal won't be so apparent.

Edea Kramer is standing in front of him, one hand on her hip.  

"I've picked a person for you to room with.  Will you like to room with Zell Dincht?"

Squall's eyes widened slightly.  

"Y-yeah.  Sure.  Whatever."

Edea cocked her head and smiled.  

"Okay.  See you later, Squall."

The blushing brunette glanced at Edea's back as she strode away.  

…Zell Dincht?  Wow.  A coincidence.  What if our hotel room has only one bed?  Who'll get the bathtub?  Certainly not me.

"Squall?  Hey you, wake up!" a voice commanded.  

"Huh?  Oh, Quistis, it's you." Squall muttered.

The slender redhead smirked.  She leaned down, bringing her head close to Squall's.

"I just saw Ms. Kramer talking to you.  Come on, spill it!"

Squall blushed slightly and sighed.

"I'm going to room with Zell."

Quistis cocked her eyebrow higher and giggled.  

"Zell Dincht?  Quite a pair."  

She ducked just in time as a hand flew out.

"What if we end up sharing a bed together?" Squall wondered out loud.

"I don't think that will happen.  After all, the trip is school-sponsored.  They wouldn't want any hanky-panky happening so Ms. Kramer probably reserved rooms with two beds." 

"Hey, Squall.  Hey, Quisty!!!" a merry voice exclaimed.

Quistis and Squall's heads turned around to see the voice's owner.

A girl with raven hair waved.

"Hey, Rinoa!" the tall redhead brought up a hand in a small wave.

Squall only nodded his head as a greeting.  He lifted his head and glanced at Quistis.  Her face was blushing ever so it was barely noticeable.  

"So, what's going on with you guys?" Rinoa enquired.

"Squally here is going to room with Zell Dincht…" the redhead said while adjusting her silver glasses nonchalantly.

"Really?!  What a pair."

Squall glared at the raven-haired girl.  A soft laughter is heard from Quistis.  Her body shook as she tries to suppress her amusement.  

"Get out of here…" the brunette growled.

Rinoa and Quistis laughed aloud as they walked away from Squall, hand in hand.

Idiots.  A room with two beds…  That's good.  I wouldn't want anything horrible to happen.  But still, wouldn't it be funny if we ended up sharing a bed together?  Hmm…

A bell rang through the hallway, interrupting Squall's train of thought.  

"Huh?  Ah… Time for Advanced Bio." Squall mumbled with a groan.

Sorry it's so short.  I promise I'll put in Selphie in the next chapter.  What do you think of this so far?  Once more, reviews are greatly appreciated.  I have nothing else to live for…


	3. A sudden realization

Well, readers, reviews are greatly appreciated.  Sorry it's so short-I ran out of ideas of what to write next, at least for now. 

The usual disclaimers apply.  

Read on.

The night before the Esthar trip… 

Squall tossed and turned in his sleep, his legs flailing about.  A soft moan is heard coming from the sleeping brunette.  His eyes fluttered open and Squall looked down to find Zell sleeping on his stomach, his arm draped across Squall's chest.  Squall's lips curved upwards into a gentle smile and moved around so he could be closer to the sleeping prince.  He could feel the body heat coming from the blonde, which was a wonderful relief against the cold air in the hotel room.  He let out a contented sigh before slowly drifting away.

            In reality, Squall sighed happily in his sleep, pulling a pillow even closer to him as if he is afraid of letting it go.  A piercing shriek fills the room.  The sleeping brunette let out an angry snarl.  A hand flew out and slammed down on the alarm clock, silencing it.  Squall slowly sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.  4:00 a.m.  Growling, he rubbed the sleep dust from his eyes.  Having thrown the blanket off his body during his dream, Squall swung his legs around and moved out of the bed.    

"A shower…" he mumbled to no one in particular.

            The sound of water hitting the shower floor comforted Squall in such way he closed his eyes.  A flashback of the dream runs through the brunette's mind.  _That was nice.  Too bad that damned alarm clock interrupted such a nice dream…  _Squall thought to himself as he rinsed out the vanilla-scented shampoo out of his hair.  He reached out and grabbed a bottle of conditioner.  As he squeezed out a small dollop of the conditioner, Zell's face suddenly appears in his mind.  _Mmm, Zell.  _The more he thought of Zell, the heavier the sinking sensation he suddenly feels in his stomach.  The way Zell's nose crinkled whenever he laughed…  How his eyes would smile whenever he smiles…  No matter what, he always seemed to be having the time of his life every single day.  Squall's eyes went wide as he has a sudden epiphany.  

"Oh. Crap.  I'm…falling for…Zell…"  

The grimacing brunette brought his hand up to his forehead and slapped himself.  _Not good.  Zell's straight and I'm not.  I can't be falling for him?!_


	4. Squall and Zell

**__**

The usual disclaimers apply here. Gosh, it has been a while since I last worked on this story...almost a year at least! Sorry to have kept you waiting. Reviews are greatly appreciated and in fact; I thrive on them.

The beauty Esthar laid out before him amazed Squall. Tall skyscrapers loomed before him, monorails everywhere; people of diversity all walked past him. He walked a bit slower than the group in front of him, taking in all the beauty. _I want to live here. I've only been here for a few hours and already I love the city. It would be perfect if..._

"Squally!" A high-pitched squeal pierced the brunette's private thoughts. Squall angrily shot a glare at the speaker, noticing it was Selphie, his perky if not a bit annoying friend. Selphie was jumping up and down, frantically waving her arms in air. "What?" Squall shouted back at the over hyperactive girl. "Hurry up! You're gonna fall behind and get lost!"

Squall frowned, his brow knitted. He glanced around and let out a startled cry to see he is standing on the other side of street opposite of where the group of tourists now was. Selphie rolled her eyes and hurried forward to the front of the quickly departing group. The group parted and Mrs. Edea Karmer appeared. Her tiny lips turned upside-down into a tight frown, hands on her hip. "Squall, please do hurry up! We haven't got all day to wait for you to cross streets!" Laughter erupted from the group behind Edea. Squall's shoulders sank; his face scarlet from humiliation of having his situation pointed out in such a humiliating way. He waited until the pedestrain-crossing light signaled it was safe for him to cross and he made his way, or rather, he slinked his way across to the waiting and extremely impatient group.

Upon his long-awaited arrival, Quistis threw her arm around Squall's shoulders. She cast a sidelong glance at her friend, smirking. Squall shrugged off Quistis' arm, brooding.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" "I'm not being a baby..." Squall half-heartedly muttered, pouting.

"Tell you what. When we stop somewhere for lunch, wanna split an Esthar-style pizza slice with me?"

"Whatever."

Quistis smiled sympathetically and she again put her arm around Squall's shoulders. "Hey guys!" a voice chimed in. Quistis and Squall looked up to see a smiling Rinoa. "Care to split that Esthar-style pizza three-way?" Quistis was blushing even furiously now, looking down at the ground. Squall noticed this and he smirked. _Gee, it's only pizza... I wonder what happened? _ "Hey, Squall," a male voice called out in a really friendly way. Squall glanced around to see the speaker and upon the sight of the speaker, he swallowed a big lump in his throat. _Zell... _"Z-Zell!" Quistis giggled and was quickly silenced by a sharp poke in her side by Squall's elbow. "I'll leave you guys alone. Come on, Rinoa," Quistis said while linking her arm around Rinoa's arm.

Zell and Squall watched the two girls depart, awkwardly looking at anything but each other. They walked forward, together, not wanting to fall behind. "So...we're roommates, yeah?" Zell murmured shyly, breaking the awkward silence. "Looks like it." Squall reached out and brushed the hair away from his eyes. Zell watched the simple action with a strange interest. It made Squall nervous. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Squall's eyes darted back and forth, his head bending down self-consciously.

Zell noticed Squall fidgeting around nervously and he shook off his...interest in Squall. He cleared his throat and gestured something with his hands. "So, Squall... Are ya havin' fun yet?" Squall shrugged and cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah, you know...whatever."

"Ah. Ya know, I wish I could live here."

Squall's eyes widened, a smile played at his lips. He quickly hid the smile and stared stoically at the tattooed blonde. "Really."

"Yep. Squall, I just wanna tell ya..."

"Hey, guys!" another male voice interrupted Zell. Zell shot an annoyed glance at the interrupter. "Irvine!" The cowboy-wannabe threw his arms around Squall and Zell's shoulders, oblivious to what he had done. "So, guys, wanna scope for hot chicks or babes or whatever you guys are into..." Both Zell's and Squall's faces turned a deep shade of scarlet at this. Zell reached up and smacked his cowboy friend in his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Squall just couldn't help himself but to laugh. He began to laugh, amused by the absurdity of the situation.

Zell's ears pricked up at the soft laughter coming from Squall's direction. Zell smiled and joined in. _He got a nice laugh..._ Irvine also joined in, not wanting to be left out of whatever the hell's going on. "So how about it, guys? Wanna check out hot people?" In unison, Zell and Squall smacked Irvine and their hands came into contact of each other. Electricity shot throughout Zell and Squall's arms. Squall looked at Zell, their glances locking. Squall's hand lingered on Zell for a short moment before pulling away. Zell nearly let his disappointment show on his face but he quickly hid it.

Noticing the chemistry between the two boys, Irvine smirked to himself. _My work here is done. Now it's up to them to finish the job._

**__**

Any thoughts on how this story have progressed so far? Again, reviews are greatly appreciated and flames are not. In fact, anyone who flames me without a reason will be shot.


	5. Oh no

**__**

The usual disclaimers apply here and so forth. Sorry if I came on a bit strong in the last story... For the record, I received a flame--signed by an author here whom I didn't have the pleasure of meeting. Basically, he or she told me that my other story was the worst story he or she have ever read. No reason there so... That's why I said unreasonable flamers will be shot.

"Wake up, Squall! We're here!" Squall faintly recalled having heard someone telling him to wake up but he ignored it. The sharp jab in his ribs woke him. "Ow! Quisty, you didn't have to poke so hard!" Squall shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window of the bus and saw the Esthar Plaza in its glory. Sky-high, mammoth in width, shaped like a semi-circle, the Esthar Plaza was a popular hotel of choice for visiting film stars, politicians, and such. It was a wonder how Squall's group were able to afford such rooms. "Wow..." Quistis' mouth dropped open, amazed by the sight. "I mean, I've seen the pictures, but this is..." Squall could only nod.

Edea Karmer got up from her seat, walked over to the bus' doorway. She stood there, her eyes scanning the rising tourists, and clearing her throat. "Attention, everyone--I have everyone's room key here. Your roommate and you each are assigned a room key. Please do not lose it or you'll be locked out of your hotel room. I am not going to get up at middle of the night just so you could get into your room. Responsibility is of extreme importance..."

Squall rolled his eyes, glancing at his best friend. Quistis chuckled, reaching for her bag in the bus' overhead compartment. "So, this is it. See you tomorrow, Squally," Quistis said with a smile. She turned around to take her room key from Edea and started to leave. She stopped and she glanced back at Squall. Smirking, she leaned over to Squall's ear and whispered something. Squall's face went scarlet, eyes widening. Giggling like crazy, Quistis stepped off the bus and walked into the hotel, joining Rinoa.

Glowering at his best friend's departing form, Squall let out a growl. _Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and sleep with Zell! Idiot... Well, I better get going now. I wanna get the best bed in the room. _Squall stood up and reached into the overhead compartment. Taking out his duffel bag, he turned around and took the room key from Edea. He stepped off the bus and rummaged through the bus' sideway compartment and took his suitcases. Lugging the duffel bag underneath his arm, Squall pulled his suitcases into the hotel. He glanced around, looking for an elevator. _Ah, there it is! _He walked over to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button upon arrival. With a ding, the elevator's doors slid open and Squall walked inside. Just as the elevator's doors started to close, a hand suddenly appeared. "Aii! Wait for me!" a male voice exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Squall reached out and held the elevator's doors open. A smiling Zell Dincht stepped inside the elevator along with his suitcases and a duffel bag. "Hiya, Squall! Can't wait till we see what's our room's like! What floor?" Squall groaned, rubbing his nose's bridge. "The 13th."

__

Ding. Squall and Zell walked out, dragging their luggage behind them. Squall frowned and took the room key out of his pocket and looked at it. _Room 1306. _Squall led the way with Zell excitedly bouncing behind. _1300... 1302... 1304... Ah! _A cream-coloured door with the room number engraved in gold stood before them. "Here we are," Squall announced simply. He looked at the card key detector by the room's door and slid his room key through it. With a little fanfare, the door slid open. Zell was the first one to enter the room. "Wooooooow!" Zell dropped his duffel bag on the floor and ran over to the bed in the middle of the room, between two nightstands. Squall glanced around, curious. _Hmm, a television, a stereo, and a DVD player... Nice carpet. Ooh, nice window... Nice queen-sized bed... Huh? _Squall did a double take, suddenly frozen in his place. "Huh?! T-There's only one bed in here..." Zell looked down and saw the plush bed and looked up. He sheepishly grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess we'd have to share the bed, yeah?"

**__**

To be continued...

Review if you like. Actually, I would love for ya to review this chapter.


	6. Bedtime!

**__**

Insert the usual disclaimers here. Reviews are greatly appreciated and umm, wanted. Flames are not. Read on and enjoy.

Well, it's either share the bed with Zell or sleep in the bathtub... "You. Bathtub," Squall growled through clenched teeth. Zell stopped bouncing up and down on the bed and he looked...hurt. _Is he crying? Way to go, Squall!_ Squall mentally slapped himself on his cheek. "Hey, I was just kidding!" Zell blinked once, twice. He frowned and scratched his head. "You're...kidding? Well, okay. I'll take your word for it," Zell replied with a grin. The warm and fuzzy feeling hit Squall like a bag of bricks. He couldn't help but to grin. Zell suddenly yawned, standing up to stretch his limbs. His T-shirt slid over his stomach, revealing the taut and slightly tanned flesh underneath. Squall liked what he saw. Some of blood went from his brain to his certain male anatomy. He quickly turned around, not wanting Zell to see his arousal.

Oblivious to what had just happened to his roommate, Zell glanced around, scratching his chin. "Y'know, I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna turn in soon," the blonde said to Squall's back. "Okay, whatever you wanna," Squall replied back with a shrug. He turned around to see...Zell undressing. Zell stripped down to his boxer briefs, the undergarment just barely concealing the...bulge. Squall swallowed a big lump in his throat, his pants suddenly painfully constricting. "You don't mind? I like to sleep in my underwear," Zell wondered aloud, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Squall only nodded, his face once again blushing to a deep shade of red. Zell frowned, confused. "You...mind, or not?" Squall blinked, taken aback. "Oh, I-I don't m-mind!" Zell grinned and walked over to the bathroom located to the bed's right.

"Okay then! I'm just gonna brush my teeth and stuff...Then we could talk till we sleep or whatever!"

"Sure, w-whatever!"

Squall watched Zell enter the bathroom, his gaze sliding down to the perfect round mounds covered by the thin cotton material. The bathroom's door broke his study, bringing him back to reality. Squall rubbed his nose's bridge, sighing. Turning around, he pulled off his white T-shirt. His hand slid down to his hard stomach, stroking it. _Boy, all of those abs crunches really paid off..._ Squall leaned down to retrieve his duffel bag. He brought the bag over to the bed and set it down on there. He unzipped it then opened it. Looking inside, he found what he was looking for--long and baggy shorts. Squall stepped back and started to unzip his pants, then he stopped. _Oh crap, I just remembered I hate wearing underwear... I'll just have to be quick._ Squall glanced over his shoulder, making sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he unzipped his jeans and slid it down his legs.

Zell spit out the toothpaste in the sink then he turned on the faucet. He let the cold water run into his hands and then he used the water to rinse his teeth. _Ahh, spearmint-fresh! _Shaking the water off his hands, Zell reached for the small towel next to the mirror. He dried himself off then he neatly folded the towel and put it back in its proper place. Zell turned around and unlocked the door, opening it. Zell started to step outside when he saw something that made him blush. _S-Squall doesn't wear underwear? _He started to close the door then stopped. He knew he should close the door; that was the proper thing to do, was not it? Zell watched Squall put on the shorts and just before Squall turned around, Zell closed the door.

By the time Squall was done brushing his teeth and washing his face, Zell was in the bed, all ready to chat or sleep. The tattooed blonde stared expectantly at Squall, grinning happily. "I'm havin' a blast! How 'bout ya?" Sliding under the sheets, Squall shrugged. "Yeah, kinda." Squall turned around and fluffed the pillows behind him then he sat back against them.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Whatcha gonna do after we graduate?"

"Maybe write books or stuff. I've always wanted to write screenplays for television or whatever."

"Really? That's so shibby! Well, I'm gonna form a band and have a blast!"

"Really. Good for you."

Zell slyly glanced at Squall, grinning.

"When I'm famous, I'll give ya all the backstage passes ya wanna!"

Squall paused, posed to make a smart-assed remark. He quickly changed his mind, not wanting to hurt the blonde like he did earlier.

"That's...generous of you."

Zell smiled happily, leaning back against the wall. He suddenly yawned. After yawning for a long time, Zell looked back at Squall. He studied Squall's features for a moment._ This is like a dream come true!_

"I'm gonna turn in now."

"Okay."

"G'nite..."

"Good night."

"...honeybunch!"

Zell burst out laughing, his hands clutching his stomach. Squall smirked, giving Zell a sidelong glance. _If only... _Squall started to say something but when he saw that Zell had laughed himself to sleep, he smiled to himself. _He looks like an angel when he's sleeping._ Turning off the lamp next to him, Squall slid deeper underneath the sheets and closed his eyes. "Good night, sweet prince," Squall softly whispered at a barely audible level before falling asleep as well.

**__**

To be continued... What do you think? Praises are good. Criticism are good; I need a few pointers on my writing skills. Flames are definitely not appreciated!


	7. Things that go bump in the night

**__**

The usual disclaimers, blah blah blah. Review if you wanna and I strongly urge you to do so! :)

A sudden sharp pain woke Squall up in middle of the night. He groaned, rubbing his stomach. _Must be that chicken thing I had for dinner..._ Squall sat up in the bed, glancing around. He looked over at the digital clock to his right. _2:30 a.m. _Squall let out a deep sigh. He rubbed his eyes, wishing his stomachache to vanish soon as possible. Something suddenly moved underneath the covers, brushing against Squall's inner thigh. For the first time since he had awaken, Squall became more aware of his surroundings. There was something...resting on his thigh. A heavy and warm..._something._

Squall was fully awake by now, curious. He also noticed there was something else resting on his stomach. Squall pulled up the sheets and looked under. He barely made out the image of a sleeping Zell..._cuddling _him! The sleeping beauty was holding Squall by his stomach and right thigh, his head on Squall's stomach. Zell's legs were tangled with Squall's legs, one leg over another.

__

Oh crap. This can't be happening. Squall groaned inwards, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Zell moved again and his warm foot slid under Squall's bare foot. _Oh! That feels...nice. I think I shall rub my foot against his for a bit..._ Squall carefully moved his foot, making it seems like it was a random movement. The softness of Zell's foot's underside against the top part of Squall's foot was...a wonderful feeling. The brunette enjoyed it so much that the blood rushed from his brain to his groin. Squall grimaced, stopping his "foot rub." _No, no... Not now, not here! _But it was here and it was now. Squall was painfully aroused and his cotton sleep pants did little to hold back his arousal. Not only that, Zell's hand was dangerously close to the increasingly hardening flesh.

Squall's eyes rolled upwards to the sky, beginning to sweat. _Oh, hell! Please, please, please, don't let it happen... _But it did indeed happen. Zell once again moved in his sleep and his hand brushed across Squall's inner thigh. This time, every nerve's ending in Squall's body was extremely sensitive to any touch. The brush of Zell's hand against Squall's inner thigh sent a magnificent feeling throughout his body. Squall's arousal strained even harder, wanting a release. _Oh, I so need to use the bathroom now! But I don't wanna get out of the bed...not while Zell's still holding me... _So Squall stayed in the bed...

Zell's hand again moved and this time, it landed smack on Squall's groin. The feeling of Zell's hand touching Squall's dick by accident was nearly too much for Squall. But he was able to hold back; he took a deep breath after another. _Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell, oh hell, oh hell... Okay, Squall, calm down. Think about anything else--Zell's hand on his dick... Anything but that! Okay... _Squall inhaled in deeply and slowly let out a breath through his teeth, making a soft hissing noise. _Okay, let's recap. Zell is cuddling me. His hand is on my stomach and his other hand is on my dick. Feels good...oh yeah! Er, anyway, if both of his hands are there...then what's that resting on my leg? It's long and hard... OH my! _Squall's eyes widened, a sharp intake of air through his nose.He then suddenly...chuckled. _Ha, ha, ha... This is just too funny. I mean, the things I thought would happen did happen. Like in my dream, Zell and I were sharing a bed like this and he was cuddling me. And look-it's reality now! Boy, a lot of coincidences have happened lately between Zell and me..._

Zell suddenly sat up, a reflex from his dream. Squall's eyelids snapped close, not wanting Zell to see him awake even though it is pretty dark in the room. Zell shook his head, his blonde hair whipping around. He glanced around through his heavy-lidded eyes. He looked down and then he moved over to his side of the bed and went back to sleep. Squall was disappointed. Majorly disappointed.

Squall sighed deeply and tried to sleep. A short while later, he felt the bed shake. He opened his eyes to see Zell rolling back to his side of the bed. _Yes!_ Squall smiled, a warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He felt Zell's hands landing on his body. Squall had enjoyed having them on him before that it was like wearing a comfortable sweater now to have Zell's hands on him again. _I wonder if I can... _Squall "accidentally" moved one of his hands underneath the sheets, "falling" against Zell's hair. _Boy, his hair's so soft... _Squall's eyelids and his body felt so heavy that he let himself relax. Within minutes, Squall was snoring lightly.

**__**

To be continued... What did you think of this so far?


End file.
